I'll Always Be Holding Your Hand
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Rose Tyler leaves a letter in the TARDIS for The Doctor to find incase anything should happen to her while on one of their incredible adventures...


Rose Tyler leaves a letter in the TARDIS for The Doctor to find incase anything should happen to her while on one of their incredible adventures...

This is set just before Donna arrives in the TARDIS in 'Doomsday'.

The Doctor felt both of his hearts breaking. And not for the first time. Whenever he had to say goodbye to one of his fantastic companions, it was always hard for him to deal with, even though he didn't like to admit it. His companions either left him, moved on from their adventures in the TARDIS or sometimes, very rarely, died fighting at his side defending the Earth.

Each and every one of his friends different farewells hurt him more than he ever thought possible. But nothing could compare to losing Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler was the girl who had made him better after fighting in the great Time War against one of his greatest enemies, the Daleks. He had lost everyone he had ever loved that fateful day. He didn't know if he could carry on, alone in his blue box for the rest of his days. When he was on his own, he was at his most dangerous. He didn't have anyone to show him his mistakes or to stop him from getting into trouble. And that made him more vulnerable than ever.

When he met Rose in 2005 when he rescued her from the Autons at the shop she worked at, he never thought she would be the one to save him. But she did in more ways he could imagine. She showed him that life could be worth living even in the darkest of times. And in return, he showed her the wonders of the Universe.

They had both changed each others lives for the better. When the two of them were together, they were unstoppable. A force of nature to be reckoned with. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, defenders of Earth. Travelling in time and space, making friends and fighting foes. But that was the way they liked it.

Rose had vowed to travel with The Doctor forever. Even though she would grow old and die while The Doctor's legacy would carry on regardless, she would stay by The Doctor's side for as long as she could manage. She wasn't going to leave him without putting up a fight. But no matter how hard she tried to hang onto the leaver that would send the Daleks and Cyberman back into the Void on the day named 'Doomsday', she just couldn't get a good grip on it. With one last call of The Doctor's name, she had felt herself getting ever closer to Hell.

Thankfully, her dad from the parrallel universe, Pete, had managed to appear and save her being dragged into the Void. But, it meant she would never see The Doctor again. And he would never see her. It broke both of their hearts when they both had to say goodbye that day on Darlig Ulv Stranden. Otherwise known as Bad Wolf Bay. They had so many things they wanted to say within a two minute time limit. A lot could be said in those minutes.

Rose had told The Doctor she was back working in a shop and that her mum, Jackie, was pregnant. He told her he was burning up a sun to say farewell. The Doctor didn't mind. He just had to hear Rose's voice again, even if it was for the last time.

Rose had asked if he would continue travelling on his own, and he said yes. He didn't think he could travel with someone who wasn't Rose. The pink and yellow girl who had saved him from himself. He would always be grateful for that, forever.

With tears running down her face, Rose had told him she loved him. Which made both of his hearts elate with happiness. Just as he was about to say it back, their time had run out. And left both of them with their hearts shattered into pieces.

That's why The Doctor was now in the TARDIS control room, with tears running slowly and steadily down his cheeks. He had lost the girl he had loved with both of his hearts. His Rose Tyler. He didn't know if he could continue his adventures without her. But he knew if she was there, she would tell him to carry on saving the world. He couldn't let her down.

Wiping the tears away with both of his hands, he pulled a few levers on the TARDIS console to send the blue box to its next destination. Just as he was about to go over to the scanner, he felt something drop onto his head. Wondering what it was, he picked it off of his spiky hair. He realised it was a piece of paper.

Opening it up, he smiled when he recognised the neat letters imprinted upon the page. It was Rose's handwriting.

Rose must have given it to the TARDIS to keep safe for when he needed it, he thought. Smoothing out the page, he took his glasses out of his pin striped suit pocket and began to read:

Dear Doctor

If you are reading this, it means I'm either not in the TARDIS with you anymore or the TARDIS has given it to you accidently. If she has given it to you and it somehow ended up in your hands, give her a telling off from me.

If you are reading this because something has happened to me to cause me not to be with you anymore, I have a few things to say to you. I hope you'll listen to me.

Doctor, before I met you, I was nothing. I know you're probably saying 'That's not true, Rose' right now, but it is. I was just a nineteen year old girl, working in a shop with no A Levels, no future and an endless string of rubbish boyfriends behind me. Well, apart from Mickey of course.

I thought that was it for me. I thought that was what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life. The same boring and predictable things everyday. Getting up, going to work, watching TV, eating chips then going to bed. But when I met you, you turned my world upside down.

We went on so many incredible adventures together. Defeating the Daleks, meeting Charles Dickens, going to Satelitte 5, meeting Dad before he died, going back to World War Two and helping Captain Jack fight the Empty Child, going to parralell universes and getting to meet Queen Victoria. You still owe me £10 for that bet, by the way. But, seeing as its you, I'll let you off.

All those amazing things we did, Doctor. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You showed me that life didn't have to be boring. It could be fun, full of danger and also a lot of running. We did that a lot. And I'll always be grateful to you for giving me an incredible life. I will never forget it.

If something has happened to me, I want you to know it wasn't your fault. I haven't blamed you for anything, Doctor. I'm not going to start now.

Before I go, I just wanted to say one more thing. If you are alone, Doctor, I want you to find someone. I know what you are like when you are on your own and I don't want that for you.

Find someone else and change their lives forever. Just like you did for me. Even though I may not be there with you anymore, Doctor, I'll always be holding your hand. Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I'll always be there. Looks like you're stuck with me and you don't have any say in the matter.

Thank you for saving me, my Doctor. Don't forget me.

Love forever and always Rose xxx

When The Doctor finished reading the letter, which was now splashed with more of his tears, he kissed Rose's name with the tip of his finger and put the letter in his pocket, being careful not to squash it.

Oh, Rose. I will never forget you, he thought, patting the pocket with the letter in. His Rose was brilliant and brave, even if she knew her time with him was coming to an end.

Even though she wasn't there anymore, their legacy would carry on. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. The Stuff Of Legend. And he would be holding her hand, always.

I hope this drabble is all right :)

Amy xxx


End file.
